


The night you forgot

by joytheuniverse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytheuniverse/pseuds/joytheuniverse
Summary: Have some feels





	The night you forgot

The great city of Vesuvia.

Little houses one against another, squashed as much as possible. The marketplace that every morning would fill up with gossip and chatter. The calm, night sky now falls over it all. Lights have already disappeared as hard-working people have already fallen into Morpheus’ warm arms.

Except for the palace.

Almost every single window gleams with a bright light throwing an afterglow on the city. Laughter and music fill up the inside of inaccessible for many walls. Previously unreachable riches and wealth open for all of the people to see. The night of Counts birthday, the masquerade was always the most amusing event. Laughter filled the ballroom along with wine and champagne. Crowd would drape themselves in colourful shawls. Ladies would wear heavily decorated dresses. No person wants to talk about politics or business in such lively surroundings. Then again no one is who they are. Masks have the power of covering true faces and intentions of guests. They make everything look well. And for the most of the night, everything was going fine.

Everything until one loud scream and shouts that followed. All was fine until the bright tongues of fire begun eating their way out of the Counts room. After that, the only thing left was panic and scared, raised voices.

It all matters so little. The palace was behind them. They left all of that mess.

Everything here, on the streets, looked so calm and quiet almost as if nothing has happened.

Almost.

The vials and books shake as the door to shop violently opens revealing Asra with an unconscious body in his arms. He lays them on the soft bed and turns around as to look for something that could be of any help.

He’s out of breath from the run. Eyes shifting from one place to another cannot find what they’re looking for. Everything once so familiar now seems so foreign and distant. His white hair usually so fluffy now cling to his forehead heavy with sweat. He can feel his knees give up under his weight.

Asra falls beside them.

He can feel something wet going down his cheeks, lips. He squeezes his eyes shut, but it does not stop that.

‘Please, don’t’ he manages ‘Don’t leave me, not now, I…’he breathes squeezing their hand tight ‘I love you’ the tears are now running free down his face without any resistance.

There’s just a slight movement.

He can feel his heart both stop and beat faster all the same time. A relieved smile comes onto his lips.

He sighs.

‘I knew you would make it, after all…’ Asra suddenly freezes seeing their blank stare and there are few moments of heavy silence and he can feel cold sweat beginning to gather on his back.

He was certainly not ready for what he was going to hear next.

‘Who are you?’


End file.
